


The Cleric and the Merc

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, i'm going to hell ain't i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Little Genny is quiet, but she harbors a big secret - her attraction to older men. And lucky her, Saber fits that category perfectly. Written for someone on Discord. FE15/2, one-shot. Mother Mila, forgive me. (no lemon, don't worry). one-sided Genny/Saber. A hint of Mae/Boey too.





	The Cleric and the Merc

Celica's journey had begun with the immediate threat of pirates attacked the seas near Novis, but she was backed up by her three friends – Boey, Mae, and Genny, all members of the priory.

Their latest recruit, however-

"Man, these sea dogs sure are persistent. You alright after that last scrap, lass?"

"Oh….thank you, Saber, I'm fine. Just a little scratch."

"Scratch, huh?" he pointed to the "scratch", a hefty axe cut on her left arm. "Better get that treated before we continue on to the next fight."

She nodded and headed over to Genny.

"Oh, Celica…..let me heal you…."

"Thank you, Genny."

Genny was a shy cleric of only 15 years of age, but she was determined to support Celica thick and thin, even if the journey would be dangerous. "Um….Celica…?"

"Yes?"

She fidgeted a bit, her eyes looking towards their escort. "I was wondering…."

The priestess cocked her head.

"W-Well, how old you do think Saber is? It's nice to know these sort of things, you see."

"Well, I….haven't asked?" Celica looked to the deck, where the merc was enjoying a nice sip of ale from the tavern, whilest Mae and Boey were arguing about something. "I would assume he's at least a decade older then us."

"Hey, you calling me old?" Saber asked, marching over. His short orange hair and eyepatch had a distinction of maturity of Genny, and she couldn't help but blush. "I ain't that much older, lass."

"Oh, Genny was just curious."

"I'm 34, what of it?"

_34….?_ The cleric's face turned redder. _That's….p-perfect…_

Genny had been left by her mother at the priory when she was but a child, so she really didn't have any parental exposure, save for the nuns and Nomah on the island. She actually had a particular type.

"That's not old at all, Saber," Celica said with a smile. "You certainly fight like you're full of youth."

"Hmm." Saber shrugged and headed back to the port side and keep watch for the next pirate ship, and now Celica had been fully healed.

"Celica….?"

"Yes Genny?"

"Saber's kinda….c-cute, wouldn't you say?"

"I would? Well, he does have that rugged charm, but that's not my type."

_Oh, that's even more perfect. I won't have to compete with Celica. But wait, what about Mae….or Boey?_ Genny got up and quickly sought them out.

XXXX

Mae was enjoying her sugar cookie, as she needed something to forget about her argument with Boey. "Mmmm….."

"Hey Mae."

"Genny? What's up? You want a piece?"

"No thanks, I need to ask you something. What…..kind of guys are you into?"

Mae turned bright red and cleared her throat. "C-Certainly not anyone you know!" She looked at Boey, who was moving some supplies. "In fact, I already have a boyfriend!"

"What's his name?" _Don't say Saber, don't say Saber!_

_Don't say Boey, don't say Boey._ "George….Cauldron! He's some pyrotech whiz on the mainland."

"…..but you've lived on Novis Island the whole time I've been there."

"A girl can't write?! Just, go over there!"

XXXXXX

Next up was the white-haired mage himself. Genny wasn't sure he was into men, but Saber checked off all of her boxes (giggity) so she had to check. "Um, Boey…."

"Yes?" he set down the box of fruit. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"…..I, uh….did you know Mae has a boyfriend?"

Boey raised an eyebrow. "That's really not likely, considering she hasn't left the island. Mother pity the person that has to put up with her and her….*cough* nice hair…"

"Yeah, George Cauldron. He sounds mature."

"What?! This can't be…."

"Wait, you like girls?"

The mage glared past her, at Mae. "What on earth has that silly girl been telling you, Genny? I am _not_ gay."

_PERFECT!_

* * *

"Hi, Saber…."

The merc looked around, spotting Genny with her hands clasped together. "Oh, it's you. The fluffy lass. Need somethin'?"

"Umm….I just wanted to get to know you better, since you're on our side now."

"Okay…..? I really don't have any secrets, lass, I like my booze and know my way with the sword."

"How about…..the fairer sex?"

He almost spit his ale out. "Uhh…..well, I've had a couple of girls here and there, but you don't see me tied down now, right? Certainly not gonna tell you the juicy details."

Genny had to fan herself when he said juicy.

"Are you hot? Guess the air's a little too dry right now, eh?"

"Oh no," she said with a completely straight face, "I'm not dry at all."

"…right."

Saber blinked when the cleric decided to move around him, taking him in. She didn't know much about seducing, but she had to show off her stuff one way or the other!

"Do you mind? I can't see the sea."

"That rhymed….you're pretty talented, Saber."

"I guess?" he replied. "You're…an odd one, do you know that?"

"So you like girls that are….different?"

"Well, I've had a taste of a couple of crazies here and there. You look pretty young lass, sure you can handle this adventure?"

"Excuse me…" Genny brushed a hair out of her eyes. "I'm 15."

"That's younger than Celica and all them."

"Well, it's a _mature_ 15, you know."

"Mature…..?" Saber wanted to laugh. "Right, I know where this is going."

Genny gasped. Then her mind was filled with the most vivid of daydreams:

XXXXX

_"Genny, here, I got you something." Dream!Saber handed her a box of chocolates and some flowers._

_"Oh Saber! They're beautiful! I love you!"_

_"Me too, lass. Me too."_

_The two held hands as they walked on the beach together. Genny giggled when he splashed some water at her._

_They laughed when they forgot an umbrella for a rainy day._

_Celica, Mae, and Boey were gossiping about how cute they were, one day, as Genny laid her sleepy head on his mighty chest._

_The two watched the sunset together._

_A few scenes of Genny moaning as Saber speared her with his good ol' golden dagger, and not the bloody one._

_"Saber, I'm pregnant….and you're the father."_

_More plowing, a lot for a 15 year old that was raised at a priority._

_Childbirth, with Celica cooing over the child._

_"Oh Saber right there!"_

_The two sharing some ice cream with their baby girl._

_"I'm, I'm…."_

XXXXX

"Genny, are you coming? We have to save those men under attack!" Celica's voice called out. They had reached Barth's pirate fortress.

"Whaa….?" she looked down at Saber.

"Yeah, you've got a crush on Boey, right? I can read you like a book."

"…."

"Get your head focused lass, it's time to fight."

"Wait! Saber, can you call me by my name?"

"…okay, Genny."

"And….and…." Genny blushed again, but she stared into his eye. "Can I….?"

"…..?"

"Can I call you Daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is Ao3, I could ultrasin and make some smut.....I actually have ideas, like Delthea lusting over Clive, or yandere Faye, or Gray+Tobin taking on Claire, and....I gotta stop before it's too late. Echoes has top-tier characters.


End file.
